Guardian Angel
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: All alone I raise this child, flesh and bone he's just bursting towards tomorrow. And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile.
1. Love of A Child

**Sand and Water**

**Inspired by the lyrics:** **All alone I raise this child, Flesh and bone, he's just bursting towards tomorrow. And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile.**

**A/N: Okay so I am evil, I know this. This is going to be very sad, so have tissues ready. Blame the lack of sleep and the fact that I got the first season of Bones for Christmas!!!! ********Yay! Although I kind of worked backwards on Bones. Saw the entire third season, then bought the second season, and now I have the first season! First episode I watched from the first season was Two Bodies In A Lab. Then I watched it with the commentary…Thank you David and Emily for making my IQ drop with you guys…Oh and David, I love that you called Emily 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous'. And that you said she had a pretty face!**

**And David, I have that Cugeni sandwich you wanted!**

**Okay, incessant A/N is done with.**

**Oh and this takes place in the middle of season three. So Parker is about six-ish.**

**xXx**

**XxX**

She stared at the little boy with blond hair in front of her. His giggle reverberated through her apartment. "No Bones, watch the TV, not me." He said. Brennan smiled at him and turned her attention back to the yellow sea sponge that was currently occupying her TV screen.

Parker moved from his place on the floor and up to the couch to sit next to 'his' Bones. He crawled into her arms and quietly settled against her. "You miss daddy, don't you?"

"Yeah buddy, I do." Tempe responded.

"Is it because of me that you're sad?" His brown eyes turned up to look at her blue ones.

"No, Parker," she gasped at the thought that he had. "I'm never sad because of you. You make me so happy. I love spending time with you." Parker smiled up at her. "You have your daddy's smile."

"His charm smile?" Bones nodded at him. "Daddy said the ladies can't resist it."

Tempe smiled at him. "Well this lady certainly can't." Parker smiled at her again.

"Bones, what's your favorite memory of my daddy?"

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of favorite memories of your daddy."

"Can you tell me some of them?"

Temperance nodded. "Your dad would always stop over really late at night, just to see if I was still awake, which I usually always was. And we would just talk for hours about everything." She smiled softly. "He was always there for me, and he always knew when I just needed someone to just…be there. He always knew…"

"Did he make you happy?" Parker asked softly.

"Yeah, he always made me happy. He could make me smile when I was sad and make me laugh at the stupidest things. He was just…he was my best friend." Temperance said softly.

"Bones?" Parker asked sleepily. "Do I make you happy?"

"Yeah, Parker. You make me happy, just like your daddy did." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. His breathing became even and his eyes closed. A tear escaped as she looked down at him.

"_Don't cry…"_ Temperance heard. She looked to the empty spot on the couch beside her. A form began to take shape. _"Please don't cry, Bones." _A sob escaped her throat. She knew that voice. There on the couch next to her sat Seeley Booth. She could feel the warmth of his touch as he wiped the tears away. _"I'm still here with you."_ Both adults looked down at Parker. _"I'll always be here with you. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."_ He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead softly. Brennan closed her eyes at the contact.

Her eyes opened swiftly when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly glanced back to the seat beside her and sighed sadly when she saw it was empty. Temperance quickly removed herself from Parker's grasp and answered the door. "Hey Tempe," Rebecca said softly. Temperance gave Rebecca a small smile as she led her into the living room where Parker was sleeping.

Rebecca picked her son up and glanced back to Tempe. She felt her heart break for her. Rebecca knew that Seeley and Temperance had _something_ between them. And now that Seeley was gone, Temperance looked lost. "Thanks for letting me have him, Rebecca."

The blond woman smiled at her. "No problem. Honestly, I think he needs to be with you." Brennan gave her a confused look. "The night he found out Seeley died, I expected him to cry and fight me and tell me he wasn't dead, but he didn't. He cried and said he needed to be with you, that you were a part of Seeley in some way. He kept saying that he needed you. Parker knows that you and Seeley had a strong connection, a bond. He just needs to be close to his father, and to him, that's being with you."

Parker chose that moment to wake up. "Mommy? Where's my Bones?"

"We're getting ready to leave her apartment. You want to say goodbye?"

Parker nodded. He turned to face Bones and held out his arms. Brennan took him without hesitation. Parker hugged her tightly "I love you Bones." He said softly before pulling back slightly. "Don't be sad anymore. Daddy's watching you and he doesn't like it when you're sad. He says you need to smile 'cause you're beautiful when you smile." Parker gave her the 'charm' smile.

Brennan pulled him to her once more. "I love you too, Parker." She handed him back to his mother and watched as they walked down the hallway.

"Tempe!" Parker's voice echoed through the hallway. "Daddy says he loves you too!"

Once they were both out of sight Temperance shut her door and leaned against it slightly. "I love you too, Seeley."

**xXx**

**XxX**

**xXx**

**XxX**

**Raise your hand if you're going to kick my ass for killing Booth. Blame my muse, not me! She forced me to write it! It's all your fault, Squeegee Beckenheim!**

**I am thinking about writing a second chapter to this telling you how Parker knows his dad loves Bones. Even though he can probably tell already, but I may feel the need to just have a Booth Boys moment. Oooooh! Actually it may be longer! I just got another idea!!!!**


	2. Parker's Dream

A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating in months

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating in months. But I'm back! Or at least I'm back with the second and final chapter of Guardian Angel! I hope you like it.**

**xXx**

**XxX**

**xXx**

_Parker held tightly to the pole on the carousel as it went around. He smiled and waved at Booth. "Hi Daddy!" Booth smiled and waved back._

_Once the ride came to a stop Parker jumped down from the horse and ran to his dad. Booth swung Parker up into his arms and carried him to a small shaded area. "How have you been, Buddy?"_

_Parker shrugged. "Okay. I'm with Bones a lot. And sometimes I'm with Uncle Jack and Aunt Angela and Cam and Zach. They're a lot of fun."_

"_I'm glad they keep you happy." Booth smiled down at his son._

"_Mommy keeps me happy too. She plays with me a lot now."  
_

"_That's good, Bub."_

_Parker began to play with a blade of grass. "Bones is still very sad, though."_

"_Bones is sad?"_

"_Yeah, but whenever I'm with her she pretends to be happy."_

"_How do you know she's pretending?" Booth asked._

"_She always looks so sad. And last night when I stayed over I heard her crying."_

"_She was crying?"_

_Parker nodded. "Uh huh. I had a bad dream and when I went to her room I heard her crying. Bones kept saying everybody leaves her. Daddy, why does she think that?" Parker looked up to Booth._

"_When Bones was younger, she was left all alone for a long time."_

"_I don't want her to think that," Parker said._

"_I don't want her to think that either."_

"_Daddy, did you see me and Bones at the park last week?" Parker asked, quickly changing the subject._

_Booth smiled. "Of course I saw you! You and Bones had a tickle fight."_

_Parker giggled. "She smiled lots that day."_

"_Yeah, buddy, she did."_

"_Bones is pretty when she smiles." Parker looked to Booth. "Don't you think?"_

_Booth smiled. "Yeah, she is very beautiful."_

"_Daddy, do you always watch over me?"_

"_Of course. I always watch over the people I love."_

"_Do you watch over Mommy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And Angela?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And the squints?"_

"_Parker…" Booth gave his son a look._

"_Wait, just one more person." Parker waited until his father nodded. "Bones?"_

_Booth nodded. "Yeah, buddy, I watch over Bones."_

"_You love Bones? Like Uncle Jack loves Angela?" Parker asked._

"_Yes, I love Bones."_

_Parker smiled. "Good." He was quiet for a moment. "I love Bones too. She's like mommy. Daddy, you need to keep watching over our Bones. She needs to know you're still with her."_

"_I'll make sure she knows I'm still with her."_

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Go to Bones!" Booth smiled and disappeared. "Finally!" Parker giggled. "I hope daddy tells her." Parker began to feel drowsy. "Mommy…"_

**xXx**

**XxX**

**xXx**

Parker chose that moment to wake up. "Mommy? Where's my Bones?"

"We're getting ready to leave her apartment. You want to say goodbye?"

Parker nodded. He turned to face Bones and held out his arms. Brennan took him without hesitation. Parker hugged her tightly "I love you Bones." He said softly before pulling back slightly. "Don't be sad anymore. Daddy's watching you and he doesn't like it when you're sad. He says you need to smile 'cause you're beautiful when you smile." Parker gave her the 'charm' smile.

Brennan pulled him to her once more. "I love you too, Parker." She handed him back to his mother and watched as they walked down the hallway.

"Tempe!" Parker's voice echoed through the hallway. "Daddy says he loves you too!"

**xXx**

**XxX**

**xXx**

**So that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
